huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakúm
Nakúm was a tribe from Survivor: Guatemala. A tribe originally divided, a flipper caused by betrayal allowed one alliance to gain power. When the switch came, the original members continued to have power but were on shaky ground coming in the merge. Their tribe colour was yellow. Members Original Members *Aaron, an outspoken gay model who has been apart of numerous aftershave and underwear campaigns. *Danny, an English soccer fan and owner of a demolition company. *Eileen, an amateur cult horror movie actress who also has a high passion for singing with her boyfriend. *Harriet, a café worker who loves to cook food for her loved ones, especially her boyfriend. *Harry Amelia, a model who also works at a clothing store selling latex costumes. *Jade, an Irish model who enjoys luxurious holidays and is a self proclaimed polyamorous. *Nick, an unemployed rich kid who spends most of his time of his family estate. *Sam, a Scottish, larger than life comedian and personal trainer. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Aaron *Eileen *Harriet *Jade *Jasmin, a former flight attendant and aspiring model. *Jay, an out and proud gay man with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in dance and cinematography. *Tully, a bisexual social media analyst from Sydney, Australia. Tribe History The yellow Nakúm tribe was formed on Day 1 of Survivor: Guatemala. Nick and Harry Amelia had good vibes from each other early on in the game, even making a Final Two deal. They also saw Aaron and Jade as useful physical players and now had a strong alliance of four. Harriet, Danny, Sam and Eileen feared the threat the new alliance posed and formed a counter-alliance. The tribe lost the first immunity challenge, but Nakúm lost the second. Eileen was to blame for the tribes loss, leading to her own alliance wanting to get rid of her. Devastated by this betrayal, Eileen talked to the opposing alliance and they readily allowed her in their alliance, mainly to get into the majority. At tribal council, Eileen's former alliance voted for her but the rest of the tribe sent home Sam who was also to blame for losing the immunity challenge. Despite Danny and Harriet being sitting ducks, Nakúm then won the next challenge. At this point, the remaining thirteen castaways were switched into the Yaxhá and Nakúm tribes. Aaron, Eileen, Harriet and Jade from the original Nakúm remained on the tribe and were joined by rivals Jasmin, Jay and Tully. Even though Harriet didn't have her alliance with Danny, she decided to stay with the original Nakúm members to benefit in numbers. After winning the first immunity challenge, the tribe lost the next two. At their first tribal council, the original Nakúm members along with Jasmin voted out Jay. Tully tried to bring along Jasmin and Harriet, who she saw as the outsiders. However, when they lost, the rest of the alliance remained loyal and unanimously voted out Tully. On Day 17, the remaining ten castaways were merged into one tribe and were one step closer to earning the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Nakúm and Yaxhá are the fifth and sixth of eight tribes to have uneven split of castaways when a tribe switch occurred. **Other tribes with this feat include Fei Long and Zhan Hu from Survivor: China, Galang and Tadhana from Survivor: Blood vs. Water and Maraamu and Rotu from Survivor: Marquesas. Category:Tribe Category:Guatemala Tribes